Snap Contest 7
Event Summary Snap Contest 7 was available from 04/26/2017 to 04/30/2017 (4 Day Snap Contest) with thief and detective themed clothing as the Style and Judge Point Rewards. Nephesh Party, Before Going Out..., Midnight Crazy School Remix and Circus Fantasma Remix were gachas used as a theme for each day. Event Story Elisa: Coco, I'm into drama recently... Coco: What kind of drama? Elisa: Well... The drama describes strategies of the mind between a thief and a detective! Coco: (She might be influenced by the drama) Elisa: Both the thief and the detective are really cool! I admire them! Coco: By the way, the rewards of the present Snap Contest are the thief and detective costumes. Elisa: W, What? I have to inspect them... Coco: Here they are, Detective Elisa. Elisa: This is my ideal thiet! In the name of Thief Elisa, I should get them! Coco: Anyways, let's go for it! ---- Elisa: I got the reward for the Snap Contest this time too! Continued from last time ♪ Coco: It is amazing, Elisa, I reviewed a little. Elisa: It is natural! For the “thief” Elisa this is a lot easier! Coco: … No way Elisa. The reward for that Snap Contest … Elisa: Ha ha ha… Well, take a look at the rewards you got! … Elisa: What! Is it? This is… Double Capture Gloves!? … It should not be this!!! Coco: … It looks like Elisa Theme List Arabian Night Event Gacha: Nephesh Party *“Slip back in time to ancient Arabic world!?” An ancient royal palace appeared suddenly “Which is the ancient queen who are standing still in the temple?” A moment before going out Event Gacha: Before Going Out * “Which should I choose…” There’s no time for an appointment! “Which is the best outfit for going out?” Midnight School Event Gacha: Midnight Crazy School *“Midnight bell is ringing!” It’s the class bell of ghost’s school. “Which is the No.1 fashionable person of the school appearing in the dark night?” Let’s do circus! Event Gacha: Circus Fantasma *“Circus is coming to town!” Once I followed to enter inside, there was a space filled with dream. “Which circus member can entertain everybody?’ Images (Display) Snap Contest 7.jpg|Snap Contest 7 - Display (Banner) Snap Contest 7 - Opening Theme Ranking Rewards.jpg|Snap Contest - Ongoing Ranking Rewards (Sub-Banner) Snap Contest 7.jpg|Snap Contest 7 - Sub-Banner Rewards (Banner) Snap Contest 7 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Point Rewards - Thief (Banner) Snap Contest 7 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Detective Style Points Rewards - Thief *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Phantom Thief Hat ver.A blue- Rank 1-1000 *'Day 1:' (Avatar Decor) Stolen Jewelry and Cards ver.A purple - Rank 1-500 *'Day 2:' (Hairstyle) Phantom Thief Long Ponytail Hair ver.A blue - Rank 1-200 *'Day 3': (Tops) Phantom Thief Girl Style ver.A blue - Rank 1-75 *'Day 4:' (Face) Phantom Thief Fearless Smile ver.A blue - Rank 1-25 (Head Accessories) Phantom Thief Hat ver.A blue.jpg|(Head Accessories) Phantom Thief Hat ver.A blue (Avatar Decor) Stolen Jewelry and Cards ver.A purple.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Stolen Jewelry and Cards ver.A purple (Hairstyle) Phantom Thief Long Ponytail Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Phantom Thief Long Ponytail Hair ver.A blue (Tops) Phantom Thief Girl Style ver.A blue.jpg|(Tops) Phantom Thief Girl Style ver.A blue (Face) Phantom Thief Fearless Smile ver.A blue.jpg|(Face) Phantom Thief Fearless Smile ver.A blue Judge Points Rewards - Detective *'Day 1:' (Avatar Decor) Detective Desk and Chair ver.A pink - Rank 1-000 *'Day 1:' (Head Accessories) Detective Check Print Coat and Hat ver.A pink - Rank 1-500 *'Day 2:' (Hairstyle) Detective Asymmetry Long Hair ver.A pink - Rank 1-200 *'Day 3:' (Tops) Detective Check Print Dress ver.A pink - Rank 1-75 *'Day 4:' (Face) Burn with a sense of Justice Smile Face ver.A pink - Rank-1-25 (Avatar Decor) Detective Desk and Chair ver.A pink.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Detective Desk and Chair ver.A pink (Head Accessories) Detective Check Print Coat and Hat ver.A pink.jpg|(Head Accessories) Detective Check Print Coat and Hat ver.A pink (Hairstyle) Detective Asymmetry Long Hair ver.A pink.jpg|(Hairstyle) Detective Asymmetry Long Hair ver.A pink (Tops) Detective Check Print Dress ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Detective Check Print Dress ver.A pink (Face) Burn with a sense of Justice Smile Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Burn with a sense of Justice Smile Face ver.A pink ---- (Show) Snap Contest 7 - Style Points Rewards.jpg|Style Points Rewards - Show (Show) Snap Contest 7 - Judge Points Rewards.jpg|Judge Points Rewards - Show Category:Events Category:Snap Contest